National Anthem
by Septaaa
Summary: 03:00 AM—sepertiga malam itu telah menjadi tendensi klise bagi Jongin yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo, teman yang memberikan sense berbeda selama satu dekade itu telah memilih bekerja prostitusi alih-alih dari wajib militer. a kaisoo fic, warn(s): kyungsoo-centric, prostitute, abuse, self harm, dirty talk, etc.


**National Anthem **(shades behind 03:00 AM)

by **septaaa**

**pair:** kai/kyungsoo

**genre:** alternative universe, historical, romance, suspense, angst, tragedy.

**rated:** R!

**warning: unbetaed, probably OOC, abuse, prostitute, dirty talk, self harm, humiliation, implied suicide, masochist!kyungsoo, kyungsoo-centric. **

**Disclaimer: characters not belong to me. but this plot and fic are pure mine.**

* * *

**captions: **tolong baca yang benar beberapa **warning di atas**. dan rekomendasi dariku untuk mendengarkan lagu **impossible** (james arthur), **national anthem** bagian monologue (lana del rey) dan **moonlight** (exo)

* * *

.

.

Malam ini agaknya berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan ia rasa masih terlalu dini baginya untuk merasakan seseorang meremas pantatnya dari belakang, semakin menipiskan jarak dengannya, ia juga dapat merasakan hembusan napas panas menggelitik perpotongan lehernya.

"Berapa banyak?" ia menoleh ke belakang, pria paruh baya tersenyum nakal padanya.

"Seratus ribu won."

Pria itu menampar pipi pantatnya cukup keras dan menariknya di sudut lorong, "_Deal_."

.

.

_**1974, 03:00 AM **_

Kyungsoo mengenduskan napasnya di sela-sela tangan yang ia katupkan, tangan yang sesekali ia gesekkan itu hanya sedikit pengalih untuk melupakan kebekuan angin di seperempat malam ini, _bahkan musim dingin belum datang._ Ia juga sesekali merapatkan mantel berbulu besarnya, tas kecil di punggung kirinya, rambut yang cukup panjang yang sudah ia tata rapi semalaman ia biarkan berantakan. sempat berhenti sejenak, memasang kembali sepatunya yang sebelumnya ia tanggalkan untuk berlari.

Jalanan masih sepi, matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya. Ia tersenyum menatap langit fajar buta yang mengiringi setiap langkah kembalinya. Setidaknya, bulan masih setia bersinar sampai ia memasuki pintu rumahnya. derit pintu kayu tertutup, dengingan langkah kakinya tedengar di ruangan kosong itu, melangkah lelah menuju kamarnya.

Ia menanggalkan segala jenis pakaian dan menggantinya dengan piyama, alih-alih untuk segera istirahat ia malah tertarik keluar ke balkon kamarnya. Tangannya yang menghangat perlahan mendingin—lagi—saat tangan itu berada di gagang balkon pemisah dindingnya dengan tetangganya. Ngomong-ngomong soal tetangga, ia sudah memilikinya lagi tiga hari yang lalu.

Tetangganya itu—tersenyum kepadanya saat pertama kali bertatap muka. Jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka, tetangganya itu hanya segerombol pemuda militer yang bersiaga di daerahnya. bertaruh, paling lama lima hari mereka ada di sini. Jadi, tak ada alasan ia perlu menyapa tetangganya.

Selalu ada kata _tetapi_ dalam ekspektasi lain yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo pikirkan. Sosok Jongin dari balkon tetangganya keluar, menatapnya, ada senyum kecil yang sosok itu berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Hei. Kau masih sama ya, suka bangun sepagi ini, ah tidak pagi, lebih tepatnya sepertiga malam." Kyungsoo mengesah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Suara berat tadi menggelitik perutnya, jika memungkinkan, ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan isi perutnya sekarang. "Atau—kau malah tidak berubah suka pulang sepagi ini," _tidak sebelum kerak-kerak harapan meluntur_, cemoohan hati Kyungsoo hanya menyahut setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari pemuda tadi.

"Kyungsoo.." _sense_ debaran yang Kyungsoo tepis datang lagi setiap mendengar suara sarkasme pemuda itu, hal yang tidak ingin ia rasakan.

"Jongin. Tolong, aku bukan Kyungsoo lagi." Kyungsoo menekan genggamannya, kuku-kuku jari yang memanjang menekan kuat telapak tangannya sendiri. Seolah tidak takut jikalau kuku-kuku itu merobek kulitnya, memberikan noda merah yang telah menjadi warna kesukaannya sekarang.

"Keras kepala." Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin memukul gagang balkon milik tetangganya, pemuda itu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih setia menatap punggungnya yang sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis, ia ikut berbalik ke dalam kamarnya, tapi sebelum itu—seputung rokok menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. kemudian, ia menyalakan rokok itu, menyesapnya dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi, rasa ekstasi mengalir pada syaraf-syaraf nikmat yang membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan kedua kalinya malam ini.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibuka paksa, dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada siapa yang kini berdiri angkuh di depan pintunya. dilanjutkannya lagi acara menikmati rokoknya setelah melirik Jongin yang buru-buru berdiri di depannya. Mencabut paksa rokok miliknya, hal naas selanjutnya juga terjadi pada semua rokok koleksinya. Jongin sudah keterlaluan.

_**Bug!**_—bogem mentah ia layangkan di pipi Jongin, ia bisa saja meneruskan pukulannya, karena sampai kapan 'pun ia tahu Jongin tidak akan membalas perbuatannya. dan kali ini Kyungsoo ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu, bertubi-tubi pukulan ia layangkan di wajah tampan Jongin, berharap jika wajah itu akan berubah. Hingga tangannya bergetar, air mata tak bertuan itu mengalir semakin deras. Hanya piksel-piksel bayangan Jongin yang dapat ia tangkap saat ini, tarlalu banyak air mata yang ia tampung di pelupuk matanya. Bahkan dalam keadaan buram seperti ini—

Jongin masih terlihat menawan di matanya.

Kepalan tangan Kyungsoo berhenti di pundak Jongin, merubuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Pelukan hangat yang sekeras mungkin ia coba lupakan, pelukan yang eksistensinya dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Kau harus berhenti, duniamu terlalu gelap Kyungsoo. Kau tidak seharusnya berhubungan badan dengan orang secara acak."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, ingin sekali ia menyanggupi pernyataan Jongin yang selalu sama, setiap ia datang kembali. Tapi apa—_nihil_. Ia juga merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri. munafik, ia memang bangkit, ia memang melupakan, tetapi kebangkitannya belum sesempurna milik Jongin, ia masih harus memunguti potongan-potongan hipokritnya untuk menutup celah-celah perspektif itu agar lebih sempurna.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan distraksi, kau tahu itu." Kyungsoo menekan kepalan tangannya, sekaligus menekan ucapan tentang sebuah distraksinya.

"Kau hanya butuh membuka matamu. Ada banyak distraksi positif di luar sana, sedikit buka hatimu untuk menerima orang-orang baru Kyungsoo. Aku tahu pasti ada beribu orang yang ingin jadi temanmu."

"Jangan sok perhatian bodoh," tangan kanannya menelusup di balik leher Jongin, napasnya memberat, "Atau memang kau masih mencintaiku ya," tangan kirinya menggoda dada Jongin, membuka satu kancing kemeja pemuda itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku serius.." ragu, tangan-tangan Jongin bergerak begitu canggung, bisa Kyungsoo rasakan dari gesekan tangan itu di punggungnya.

"Hn?" satu alisnya terangkat, tangannya menekan pundak Jongin, mencoba manyamakan tinggi mereka. "Katakan dulu kalau kau masih mencintaiku," bisikannya tepat di telinga Jongin, ia sedikit membumbuinya dengan tiupan yang disengaja.

"Tidak, aku tidak."

"Mu-na-fik." tekanan kata dan jari Kyungsoo di dada Jongin itu hanya _klise_ sindiran bagi keduanya.

Jongin mengesah menatap langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo, pemuda itu merenggangkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo, "Kau harus melihat kenyataannya soo.."

"Kau pintar bicara sekarang." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, "Hm..Kenyataannya ya..." ia berjalan, menjauhi pemuda itu, "Kenyataannya kau masih mengingat tempat ini, Kenyataannya kau masih datang kesini, Kenyataannya kau di kamarku sekarang, kenyataannya kau masih peduli padaku," satu tusukan mata terdalam ia layangkan pada Jongin, "dan kenyataannya kau masih mencintaiku."

"Kau tahu jelas hukum melarang hubungan sesama jenis." Jongin menggeram, ia mendekati Kyungsoo lagi yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Hukum bukan sebuah patokan Jongin," ia ikut menggeram, menyangkal ucapan pemuda itu. Ia tahu itu hanya sebuah alasan. Hukum sama sekali tidak memiliki tendensi untuk tidak berubah.

"Aku belum bisa. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku, mereka menginginkan keturunan dari putra satu-satunya." Jongin berdiri di depannya, tangan itu meremas pundaknya, "Aku tidak mungkin terus saja menyembunyikanmu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu secara bertahap, apalagi memberimu sebuah harapan."

Hantaman geram sukses mendarat di dada Jongin yang berdiri di depannya, "Lalu untuk apa kau setiap lima bahkan tiga bulan datang kemari?! Untuk apa kau masih melayangkan senyum memuakanmu untukku?" suaranya bergetar, ia menguburkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, "Kau bahkan sukses membuatku berdelusi."

"Aku hanya mengunjungi sahabat kecilku, memastikan apa dia telah berubah. Atau setidaknya, memastikan apa ia masih sahabat kecilku," selalu ada kontradiksi antara tantang dan rasa bersalah yang singgah di hati Jongin, Kyungsoo mengerti dari setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari pemuda itu, berantakan tetapi terkesan teratur, semua sudah direncanakan. Jongin memang orang yang akan memikirkan setiap peluang efek yang akan ia ucapkan, walau telah terencana, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya.

"Aku bukan lagi sahabat kecilmu Jongin, memori itu sudah kita kubur dalam-dalam. Dan aku tak ingin berubah, susah payah aku melewati labirin untuk menjalankan benteng di depan mansionku yang tidak lagi berprajurit karena pion-pion itu telah habis menutupi celahnya." _Bahkan kau bisa merobohkan benteng itu kapan 'pun kau mau_, kata selanjutnya hanya tersendat di lidah Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa membangun mansionmu kembali, tidak perlu pion untuk menutupi celahnya, tidak perlu benteng untuk melindunginya, kau hanya perlu menerima hadirnya sang raja dan ratu yang mungkin bisa menjadi kekuatan mansion itu. Kau belum mencobanya Kyungsoo, itu hanyalah ibarat, alihkan sedikit matamu untuk menatap realitas kedepannya."

Lagi, sunggingan kecutnya sama sekali tidak merubah perspektif Jongin, semuanya telah jelas. Tidak ada lagi kata _belum_, apalagi _mungkin_. "Realitasnya kita tidak bisa bersama-sama!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?! Kau ingin kita lari dari negara ini?!"

_Ya_—selalu ada persetujuan dari setiap penawaran Jongin. "Mustahil. untuk keluar dari kota ini saja belum bisa," tapi ucapan untuk menyanggupi setiap tawaran Jongin hanya sebuah kiasan delusinya, sungguh memalukan saat ditemukannya fakta bahwa ia berharap Jongin benar-benar melakukan cara itu.

"Apa yang dapat membuatmu berubah Kyungsoo?" kan, tawaran sebelumnya memang sebuah pengalihan yang tidak terdaftar dari rencana Jongin untuk dibicarakan lebih lanjut. "Kau telah membaca segala resiko jika kita bersama. Bangunlah, dan keluar saat matahari berterik, kau hanya merindukannya," Jongin ikut duduk di sisinya, ada keinginan membuncah yang dapat Kyungsoo baca dari tatapan Jongin kepadanya.

"Kau ingin sekali aku bergabung dengan militer, ya?"

"Tidak. Kau bisa menjadi apapun, kau bisa bekerja yang lebih dari layak."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki tak berstatus di kota ini selain menjadi militer? Kau telah menjadi salah satunya Jongin, walau aku tidak menghendakinya, mereka akan tetap memaksaku. Ini satu-satunya pekerjaan yang masih dapat mengisi perutku," kedua tangannya bersiku di lututnya, ia menunduk kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. "Aku hanya mendapatkan jalan buntu setiap memikirkannya."

"Bangun lagi mansionmu, terimalah alur hidup sang raja dan ratu. Kau bisa memilih pekerjaanmu, kau juga bisa bergabung militer denganku, kita akan berkenalan lagi."

"Bergabung dengan militer? Untuk melihat istrimu berkunjung di persimpangan pelabuhan?"

"Jelas aku telah berkata untuk mengikuti alur hidup sang raja dan ratunya Kyungsoo. Tidak ada masalah antara aku dan kau," tidak ada kata menyerah untuk mereka berdua jika sudah berdebat, Kyungsoo sadar betul ia dan Jongin sama saja keras kepalanya.

"Lalu kita akan melihat istrimu dan calon istriku di persimpangan pelabuhan?"

"Jika kau menginginkan jawabannya, kau anggap saja seperti itu."

Ujung bibir Kyungsoo berkedut, ia kembali teringat dengan wanita yang sudah hampir setahun ini menjadi nyonya Jenderal Kim. Jika saja ia wanita—tidak, tidak sepatutnya ia menyesali hal yang sama dengan yang ia pikirkan dulu-dulu. Ia sudah dewasa, mungkin memang saatnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin memenangkan percaturannya.

Dan untuk membangun mansion baru—bukankah sama halnya dengan ia juga harus menggali lagi kenangan-kenangan yang ia susun rapi di dasar hatinya itu? Yang nantinya akan ia robohkan untuk menciptakan tanah lapang sebagai injakan mansion barunya.

.

"Hei Jongin. Jika aku ingin menuruti apa katamu, dan membangun tembok baru, yang sama artinya aku harus melupakan masa lalu kita ya." Kyungsoo ikut mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda itu yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Karena ada satu hal yang masih menghantuiku setiap bersamamu. Bolehkah aku meminta satu syarat?"

"Baik. Apa itu?" balasan Jongin yang telah ditunggunya akhirnya terlontar, Jongin memang pria yang pintar.

.

"Bercinta denganku," dia yakin kalimatnya barusan tidak ada dalam tendensi positif pikiran Jongin. "Isi aku dengan milikmu."

Ujung ranjang yang sebelumnya berderit gusar kini berhenti, pergerakan jari-jari Jongin yang saling terkepal menunggu permintaan Kyungsoo juga terhenti, Kyungsoo melihat pemuda itu memproses apa yang di dengar. Alis Jongin berkerut, menatapnya, "Kau—serius?" anggukan kepala serta tatapan meyakinkan Kyungsoo layangkan sebagai jawaban. "Tapi aku—aku tidak—kau tahu, aku tidak—"

"Biar aku saja." Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Jongin, berlutut, mendongak menatap Jongin sejenak,

"Ah—pelan-pelan saja—" Ia dapat melihat Jongin menutup matanya erat saat tangannya merenggangkan sabuk Jongin, dengan perlahan ia memasukan jemarinya di balik celana Jongin. Ia membawa keluar akar kemaluan pemuda itu. bola matanya yang terpantul cahaya bulan itu berkaca-kaca.

Lidahnya tersedak saat menyentuh kepala penis itu, ia lihat tangan Jongin yang meremas sprei, tidak yakin jika penis itu akan menegang cepat.

"Tak kusangka kau bernafsu juga," ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela kulumannya pada penis Jongin, yang diyakini dapat menambah nikmat getaran bagi Jongin. Penis dalam kulumannya itu berkedut, "Keluarkan saja." Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat, ia menyesap kuat-kuat penis itu.

Mengerang, tangan Jongin menarik rambut Kyungsoo untuk berhenti, "Aku—akan keluar," tapi Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin, semakin mengeratkan bibirnya agar penis dalam kulumannya ini cepat keluar. Hingga sperma milik Jongin ia tenggak habis.

"Uh,, kau tidak harus menelannya," Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia melepas bawahan piyama serta celana dalamnya.

"Kau sungguh munafik. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah diberi blowjob istrimu," ucapan retorisnya membuat Jongin merutuk kesal atas kebenarannya dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin, ia mengangkat satu kakinya di ranjang, mengangkangi pemuda yang masih duduk itu, "Bagaimana rasanya?" ia memberikan beberapa tanda merah di perpotongan leher Jongin, membuat Jongin mengerang, menyerah atas perlakuan sensual Kyungsoo dan ikut memeluknya.

Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuan Jongin, ia dapat merasakan penis itu mengeras lagi bergesekan dengan pantat telanjangnya. "Aku tidak memiliki pelumas," ia berbisik, seolah menggoda Jongin adalah hobi barunya, "Kau akan kenikmatan merasakan panas dalam tubuhku," ia menarik keluar lidahnya, menari-nari di telinga Jongin hingga air liurnya menetes.

"Sial.." Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin menggeram meremas kuat atasan piyamanya yang belum ia lepas, "Kau tidak memiliki pelumas?!" ia merasakan tarikan kuat di rambutnya, tarikan dari Jongin untuk tegap menatap ke arah pemuda itu, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo mendesah jengah menatap Jongin, "Kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah.." ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, tangannya yang semula di tengkuk Jongin ia alihkan menuju rambut Jongin, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya ia arahkan untuk menyusuri pipi rahang Jongin. "Semakin sakit semakin nikmat." usapan tangannya berhenti di bibir Jongin, ia ingin tertawa saat merasakan gejolak getaran tubuh Jongin dan semakin mengerasnya penis Jongin yang kini menekan pantat telanjangnya.

"_Oh shit you're an asshole_." Geraman Jongin selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum puas, memikirkan betapa naifnya mereka berdua. Jika saja ia tahu kalau menaklukan Jongin semudah ini, seharusnya ia memberikan tubuhnya dari dulu. Sayang, dulu ia masih begitu polos.

Jari-jarinya ia kerahkan untuk membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Jongin, ia kembali memberikan tanda merah remang di bawah leher pemuda itu, tidak terlalu jelas tapi hilangnya cukup lama. Ia masih begitu sadar dengan bayangan istri Jongin yang _mungkin_ sudah sangat merindukan sang suami yang berpangkat _jenderal tentara_ itu, dan menunggu dengan gelisah kepulangan Jongin. Tanpa tahu jika suaminya sedang ia ajak bercinta, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Dasar masokis. "_Yeah i'm your bitch Jongin. Fuck me now_."

Ia menatap dua jari Jongin berada di depan bibirnya, "Oh, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan penetrasi, langsung saja. Aku sudah sangat siap Pak Jenderal." Lagi, ia tersenyum puas, ia suka sekali menggoda Jongin sekarang.

"_Kau sungguh jalang kecil_," ia terlonjak kaget saat Jongin meremas penisnya yang sedari tadi memang sudah begitu keras mengganjal perut Jongin. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa Kyungsoo. Itu akan menyakitimu jika aku tidak merenggangkanmu. Dan aku tidak—"

_Blablablablabla_

Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jongin, ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, mencari posisi yang tepat agar penis Jongin dapat masuk di dalamnya. Saat dirasa posisinya sudah tepat, ia memejamkan matanya erat bersamaan gigitan di bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia menghentakkan tubuhnya ke bawah hingga kepala penis Jongin masuk di dalamnya, perih luar biasa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Sekali lagi ia menghentakkan ke bawah dan penis Jongin sudah memasukinya dengan sempurna.

"_Oh fuck_ Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" geraman keras Jongin semakin membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, dan merasakan darah mengalir di bibirnya yang ia gigit kuat.

Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuhnya, ia merasakan perih yang luar biasa, tapi juga rasa menggelitik saat kulit telanjangnya bertabrakan dengan celana Jongin yang kasar.

"Kyungsoo..hhh.." Jongin mulai mendesah, dan ia juga ikut mengeluarkan suaranya saat Jongin mengeluarkan hasrat desahan akan permainannya. "Kau...kau sungguh...ahnn. aku tidak percaya kau seberengsek ini Kyungsoo..kau..."

Racauan Jongin semakin membuatnya melayang di ambang kenikmatan, ia ingin menunda puncaknya agar ia bisa lebih lama dengan pemuda itu. Tapi tubuhnya malah menghianatinya.

Sudah lama ia menantikan saat ini, ia memang hipokrit, ia masih saja membayangkan Jongin saat ia melayani para pembelinya secara _ilegal_. Ia selalu meneriaki nama pemuda itu saat ia mencapai batasnya, sakit, saat sadar ia _klimaks_ dengan orang yang bukan ia harapkan.

Begitu sakit, rasanya seperti ada sebuah jarum yang tak sengaja mengenai ulu hatinya, sedetik membuatnya tersentak, dan berujung kesakitan saat disadari bahwa itu hanya sebuah jarum dapat menyayatnya. Dan entah kenapa ia selalu ingin merasakan sentakan jarum itu, hingga menjadi candunya. tidak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu masokis pada distraksinya, ia ingin merasakannya lagi, dan lagi. Mencari distraksi atas hatinya, hati hipokritnya yang selalu menantikan Jongin.

Ia sudah berteman dengan kesakitan. Ia baik-baik saja, ia masih bisa hidup bersama kesakitannya. Bahkan semakin sakit ia merasakannya semakin ia menikmatinya.

Tidak lagi peduli dengan hidupnya, ironis. Jongin adalah hidupnya. Hidupnya yang ingin ia hidup. Mana ada seperti itu?

Kenikmatan atas klimaks yang ia sadari penuh dengan Jongin kali ini sungguh dapat melayangkan jiwanya. Rasanya begitu senang, nikmat dan bahagia. Ia jadi tidak rela menepati janjinya. Ia sudah terlanjur terhempas ke atas labirin tertingginya.

Terlalu nikmat, semakin nikmat, sampai-sampai ia ingin mati saja.

.

.

* * *

_**1953, 03:00 PM **_

Kyungsoo ikut menjadi saksi peristiwa besar yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Umurnya baru tujuh tahun, ia sangat marah pada orang-orang dewasa. Disposisi penyerangan bom _pasca _perang kedua Negara Adi daya berakhir, bom tak bertuan dari negara tetangganya itu sukses meleburkan tanah kelahirannya.

Ia sering bersembunyi di lorong jembatan penghubung desanya dengan kota besar. Ia selalu mendengar _lagu kebangsaan _yang sering di putar akhir-akhir ini. Tangan-tangan mungilnya menelusuri setiap tembok tua yang warnanya mulai terkelupas. Tangannya berhenti, gestur kalimat yang terpahat di tembok itu menarik perhatiannya.

_War and love_—ia tidak mengerti apa arti tulisan _latin_ tersebut, tapi ia tertarik, tulisan itu nampak rapi, tidak seperti tulisan _hangeul_ miliknya. ia mengalihkan pandang, mengambil salah satu batu, dan ikut mengukir kata-katanya. Ia mulai mengeja, menjiplak tulisan _latin_ besar tadi dan mulai menuliskan kata yang sama di bawahnya.

_War and_—

_Love._ Kyungsoo tersentak, ada tangan lain yang menuliskan kata _Love_ di sampingnya. Ia menjatuhkan batunya dan mulai menjauh saat menyadari ada anak kecil berseragam seperti tentara di sampingnya.

"Hey jangan takut—aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Kyungsoo berhenti, ia mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menghadapi anak itu. Namun ketika anak itu maju Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut memundurkan kakinya. "Percayalah.. aku orang baik," dan Kyungsoo baru benar-benar berhenti ditempatnya.

"Kau—kau siapa? Kau—bukan kolonis 'kan?" ada getaran dan kegugupan di nada Kyungsoo, anak itu berbeda dengannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat anak itu, dan ia juga tidak pernah melihat seragam yang dikenakan anak itu.

"Tidak." Anak itu tersenyum lembut padanya, menulis lagi di tembok, kata-kata yang sama dengan yang ingin Kyungsoo tulis tadi. "Aku dari kota, aku agak tersesat tadi, tapi jangan khawatir. Orang tuaku pasti mencariku."

Kyungsoo takut-takut mendekati anak itu, ia melihat jari-jari lincah menuliskan kata_ latin_ tadi, "Err—kau tahu artinya?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kata tadi saat anak itu menatapnya.

Mengangguk semangat, dengan matanya berbinar, "Artinya pertikaian dan cinta."

"Pertikaian? Apa itu?"

"Kau tak tahu?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, "Perang. Kejadian yang sama seperti kemarin. Seperti tadi juga."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ah aku tidak suka perang." Bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, menunjukkan raut sedihnya, "_Ne_, kalau cinta itu apa?"

"Beri tahu aku namamu dulu."

"Kyungsoo."

"Cinta itu..." Kyungsoo melihat anak itu berpikir lama, bahkan sesekali membuka mulut lalu menutup lagi seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun belum tepat. "Kata Ibuku, perasaan hangat dan nyaman ketika kau berada didekat seseorang, seperti kau tidak rela kalau perasaan itu hilang."

"Aku selalu merasakan seperti itu jika dekat orang tuaku, berarti aku cinta mereka ya..." ada kebahagiaan di wajah Kyungsoo saat mengingat orang tuanya.

"Ya. Aku juga cinta orang tuaku."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo hanya terus memandang takjub sosok seumurannya yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Tapi ia juga terkejut saat anak itu tiba-tiba memeluknya, dan merengek kedinginan. Kyungsoo tertawa, tapi ia membalas pelukannya. Ternyata ia tak lebih tinggi darinya, Kyungsoo merasa memiliki teman.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jong In."

Masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan, Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin yang juga tersenyum untuknya. Jongin melepas pelukan. "Cita-citaku nanti ingin membuat tempat kita tidak ada perang lagi. Ayo kita bekerja sama."

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin nampak sedikit kecewa saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku takut. Aku jadi pendamping Jongin saja ya." Kyungsoo merasakan dekapan hangat dan melihat senyum mereka di wajah Jongin lagi. "Aku merasa nyaman dan hangat saat ini."

"Berarti Kyungsoo cinta Jongin." Dan mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca menatap Jongin yang masih setia tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat cinta tadi walau pandangan Jongin menengadah di ujung lorong, membuatnya ikut mengalihkan pandang menuju ujung lorong, dan matanya kembali berbinar, ada pantulan matahari senja yang menerang indah serta merta _lagu kebangsaan_ yang tersadar telah diputar lagi, alih-alih saksi bisu pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

* * *

.

Sang Brigadir Jenderal, Kim Jong In

—pemuda dengan pangkat tinggi yang turun menurun dari keluarga besar Kim itu, pemuda yang menemani Kyungsoo hampir satu dekade. Pemuda yang berbesar hati memasukan daftar namanya di silsilah keluarga Kim. Ia tak bisa membantu, tapi merasa bahagia dan berterima kasih. Ia sendiri memiliki cita-cita untuk mendampingi Jongin kala itu. Sayangnya, ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri setelah ia mendengar bahwa Jongin akan meneruskan pangkat sang Ayah di usia yang terbilang muda. Satu dekade, enam tahun ia habiskan di istana megah itu, empat tahun ia menempati rumah di kawasan _elite _dengan Jongin yang masih setia berbagi cerita tentang pengalaman menjadi orang berseragam bintang satu, tahun-tahun setelahnya ia kembali ke desa lamanya saat mendengar Jongin menikah. Tak ada yang tahu jenis hubungan apa yang mereka miliki, mereka nyaman dan mereka mencintai satu sama lain, tak pernah ada klarifikasi tentang apa yang harus mengikat mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo terlalu jauh terdampar dalam labirin delusinya. Ekspektasi di balik kata cinta baginya dan bagi Jongin ternyata berbeda. Ironis jika ia harus merangkak keluar dari dalam labirin yang telah ia bangun, Jalan keluarnya terlalu rumit—

.

_oh seharusnya ia tidak bernostalgia di siang bolong._

.

Ini pertama kali sejak lima bulan lalu ia tidak keluar di saat matahari berterik, lima bulan—ah bahkan setiap lima bulan dalam beberapa tahun ini—ia masih bisa membengkang Jongin. Menjawab teka-teki dalam setiap tuturan Jongin memang sulit. Kyungsoo saja sudah menyerah dari dulu, ia mengandalkan ego jika harus berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Mobil kap khas militer telah menjemput mereka, para sersan muda sudah siap memasuki kap itu, hingga yang terakhir, pemuda dengan seragam berbeda dari yang lainnya keluar dari pintu rumah besar tetangga Kyungsoo. Dan dialah yang paling menawan diantara mereka.

Jongin satu-satunya alasan Kyungsoo keluar di panas seterik ini yang biasanya ia habiskan untuk bergelut dengan selimutnya. Ia tidak pernah menyambut kedatangan Jongin, tapi ia selalu memastikan kepergian Jongin. Walau hanya melihat pemuda itu dari balkon atas kamarnya.

Jika pertemuan bertahap mereka, Jongin masih menatapnya dengan permohonan, siang ini pengecualian. Mata dan raut wajah Jongin yang sulit ditebak itu entah kenapa nampak cerah akibat refleksi sinar matahari, karisma pemuda itu berkembang biak. Jongin menengadahkan kepala menatapnya dengan senyuman, mengangkat topinya sedikit, hal yang biasa dilakukan Jongin pada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Sampai jumpa di masa depan Kyungsoo..." tanpa harus berteriak Kyungsoo sudah tahu jika pergerakan bibir Jongin mengucapkan salam perpisahan—sekaligus salam—penyambutan? Intonasinya aneh, dan pandangan mata Jongin tidak lagi berwarna.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo lebih suka jika saat-saat seperti ini Jongin memandangnya dengan khawatir dan mengatakan, "_Kuharap kau berubah saat aku melihatmu lagi..."_ itu membuat hatinya _sedikit_ jauh lebih tenang, tanpa ada kata kiasan yang tersirat di ucapan Jongin, ia tahu pemuda itu pasti akan kembali.

Kalimat yang Jongin gunakan sekarang ini membuatnya sedikit kecewa, ia tidak dapat mengartikan kalimat beserta mimik tersirat di wajah Jongin. Karena setiap ucapan pemuda itu memiliki lebih dari satu potensi arti di baliknya.

"Oh Pak Perwira tinggi!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat Jongin mulai memasuki mobil pribadinya, "Aku menerima janjimu. Lihat saja aku akan mendapatkan istri yang lebih cantik dari istrimu!" teriakannya hanya dijawab dengan acungan jempol sekaligus seringai dari sang jenderal. Kyungsoo hanya ikut menyunggingkan senyum juga.

Ia tahu Jongin masih tidak puas dengan ucapannya. Janji Jongin tadi pagi—setelah sesi bercinta mereka—itu seharusnya menuntutnya berkata, _"Aku berjanji akan berubah dan mencintai calon istriku nanti—" _ah kalimat seperti itu terlalu kelu untuk lidahnya, nyatanya lidah dan bibirnya malah menghianatinya. Untuk yang satu ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk munafik, tidak—tidak selama jauh dari dasar hati terdalamnya telah tergores janjinya sendiri yang lama tertelan—

"_Karena aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu,"_

Kyungsoo memainkan dadunya sesuai keinginan Jongin. Mengambil satu peluang muncul untuk dapat lanjut ke tahap berikutnya.

_Masa depan ya..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**1994, 03:00 AM.**_

Jika embun di sepertiga malam dapat membantu kerja hormon tubuh agar lebih bergairah untuk beraktifitas, pengecualian bagi Jongin. Embun di pukul tiga pagi selalu membuatnya teringat dengan Kyungsoo. Lebih lembab dan tebal, namun tak tersentuh, tak akan bisa tersentuh. Pukul tiga adalah waktu yang mana telah menjadi jadwalnya untuk terjaga.

Postur tubuh Jongin tidak segagah dulu, sudah terdapat garis-garis keriput, tapi tidak menghilangkan urat tegas di wajah itu yang selalu orang segani.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, terakhir umurnya 28 tahun, meninggal karena bunuh diri," sosok lebih muda sibuk membaca buku pribadi Jongin—_sang ayah_—buku itu terdapat beberapa daftar orang yang pernah Jongin bunuh. "Ayah membunuh orang yang sudah meninggal? Ayah dulu buka psikopa—"

"Ayah mebunuh perasaannya," potong Jongin yang kini membalikkan badan menatap putranya, yang setia menemani Jongin di pukul tiga, entah untuk begadang atau hanya bercerita di balkon rumah yang memiliki nilai estetika tinggi yang seperti mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

"_Well_, Ayah menghasutnya begitu?" kerutan ingin tahu tercetak jelas di dahi pemuda itu, pemuda yang masih belajar untuk menjadi penerus Jongin.

"Tidak," dilihatnya kembali bulan pukul tiga itu, tak tertarik dengan wajah anaknya, "Ayah memonopoli perasaannya."

"Eh? Aku belum mengerti ada cara seperti itu Ayah! Bagaimana caranya?" suaranya bersemangat, seringai keturunan Jongin itu tercetak semakin jelas, "Berarti tidak susah-susah mengotori tangan untuk membunuh 'kan?"

"Itu bukan sebuh tak-tik." Jongin menopang dagunya dengan tumpuan siku tangan di ujung balkon. "Tidak ada cara untuk memperagakannya, lewati saja yang itu."

"Aku 'kan hanya penasaran. Ayahku memang begitu kejam..." putera Jongin itu kembali membaca daftar-daftar nama orang yang meninggal naas ditangan sang jenderal. "Tak akan heran jika sebentar lagi akan ada kudeta."

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar nyanyian sarkasme puteranya. Tanpa diberi tahu 'pun ia sudah tahu bagaimana dirinya. Sejak pertama kali membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam hidupnya ia sudah begitu sadar bahwa dirinya memang kejam. Ia hanya tidak memiliki waktu untuk menebus dan menyesali perbuatannya. _Semua telah terjadi_.

Hidup baginya itu—hari ini. Bukan kemarin atau esok, apa yang terjadi di hari ini tidak akan bisa kembali, tak perlu ada penyesalan, karena sampai hari ini ia masih hidup. Dan hidup di hari ini selalu dengan latar belakang warna nostalgia, yang hanya dapat diingat dan terkadang dirindukan.

Embun mulai meresap pada pori-pori tubuh Jongin, rasanya semakin dingin, namun juga semakin menenangkan. Seperti embun pukul tiga pagi sudah menjadi relaksasi bagi Jongin. Dan embun pagi yang entah kenapa—dapat membuatnya merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Ia senang, itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak mengingkari janjinya, janji yang ia dengar jelas beberapa dekade yang lalu, janji bahwa—

_Kyungsoo akan selalu mendampingi Jongin. _

_._

_._

* * *

**E N D**

**A/N: **ada yang tahu ini masa-masa apa? Perang dua negara adikuasa—hoo iya ini jaman perang dingin. Dan ini juga banyak terinspirasi dari lagu **impossible** (james arthur), **National Anthem** monologue (lana del rey) dan **moonlight** (exo) oh dan untuk inspirasi seting, ada yg pernah tahu series buku atau movie dari **the book of thief** sama movie **pearl harbor**? Gak tau kenapa aku suka cerita2 _historical!au_ gini. Maklum sih anak IPS heee. sekaligus NC yg tadinya gak ada tapi kayaknya nanti gak gaya septa bgt kalo gak rated M huehehehehehe

Buat kak llinda yang nyaranin ide fantasi ahhh ini bukan fantasi kak sumpah aku ngebaca lirik moonlight itu yang muncul di otak malah kayak "ah semacam cinta yg gk bisa bersatu" dan cuma ini yg ada di otak septa.

semoga terpuaskan teman-temanku sekalian...

**Silahkan review bagi yg berkenan mari kita bicarakan nasib kyungsoo yg ****maaf**** saya nistakan~ :* **


End file.
